trust,hate,love and everything above
by narutarded-08
Summary: its kakasaku and sasusaku sasusaku will come in later in the story DISCLAIMER i do not own naruto! so what happens when sakura falls for kakashi? she still longs for sasuke but....kakashi is always there what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

SaSuSaKu/KaKaSaKu // Trust, Hate, Love and everything above

Sakura .

Was I really thinking about him that way? I mean, I still love _him_, could I seriously be falling for someone else? Not only that…. he's kind of old for me. Besides he's more like a dad than a lover, but the way he touched me, they way he glazed into my eyes…it almost felt like that time when we finally found sasuke after 2 year.

His eyes pierced me as much as sasuke's did that day. Sensei, I just wish I could see you like that again….the way I saw you today…to find out if these feelings are real.

*FLASH BACK*

"All right Kakashi I want you and Sakura to enter the building from the southeast; Sai you and Naruto will take the northwest entrance," Tsunade instructed the team of 4. It was only a D-rank mission but she gave 5 hours to complete it, she knew we wanted an excuse to play around outside of Konoha for a change. We were to infiltrate the building, take out the thieves, and bring the gold to its rightful owner. We have all been doing this kind of stuff since we were genin, so it took us about an hour to complete. We went ahead and played around town for a while. Naruto was ecstatic to find out the hot springs were co-ed. Sai wasn't complaining either. I wasn't to found of the idea of being in the same spring as Naruto and Sai but Kakashi was going in and I didn't want to be left alone, although I was a highly trained ninja there were not so nice people there, I figured it would be best to stay with the guys. Naruto got a nose bleed the moment he saw me. All that he could see was from my neck up…. I guess his imagination took him the rest of the way. I was about to clobber him when Kakashi grabbed my hand. "Ehe, Sakura let's just relax, don't worry about him." "Umm, yeah, okay," surprisingly I agreed. I just sat next him against the rocky edge. We talked for what seemed like hours (it was only really 1 hour) We mostly just talked about Sasuke and Rin. Kakashi was the only one who I could understand what I was really going through with Sasuke. Rin was Kakashi first love. She had also run away shortly after Obito's death and was considered a rouge nin.

An hour passed and we wanted to enjoy some other activities. I headed over to the girls dressing room. The rooms were packed and I wasn't up for being shoved and yelled at. So what I did was sneak around to this dark place in the corner of a garden. This garden was huge and went on forever. It started at the side of the changing room, I was in luck. I got back there I hurriedly threw my towel onto the ground and slipped on my underwear. I had everything but my shirt on when something threw me up against the wall. It was Kakashi. Before I knew it was him I started to scream. He fingers were intertwined with mine.

His hands were busy so all he could to was kiss me. That was his intensions when he came over but he wanted to ask me first. He was relieved when I relaxed and accepted it. It lasted a mere 3 seconds when he pulled back. He didn't want to kiss me for too long, but before he could get his hands out of mine to pull up his mask, _I_ kissed him. This time he was positive I wanted to kiss him, so he took it a little further. He slowly slid his hands around to my waist. He then wrapped them around my back and drew me closer to him. It was magical. We kissed for about 15 seconds this time. We probably would have gone a lot farther than kissing if we would have heard the loud knuckled head screaming our names like a lost puppy. Kakashi went out to go calm him as I stayed and continued to put on my shirt. We enjoyed just about the rest of the day off. We headed home and acted as if nothing happened.

*Flashback End*

But now, I just longed to be with him, I just wanted to touch him, to see him, to kiss him.

end of chapter 1 tell me what you think its kakasaku now but later in the story it starts to turn to sasusaku plz plz plz comment?? Plz? Lol hopw u like it so far and I cant wait till the intresting part come in lol

~be sure to view next chappy that the part were it gets a little…..twisted? lol


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura p.o.v.

I got all tucked in my bed and I closed my eyes hoping to dream of Sasuke. I mean I can't love Kakashi, he was my sensei.

After all it was illegal what we did at the springs. If we would have gotten caught who knows what would have happened, we could have lost out jobs.

My body was shivering from the cold. I turned to look out the window to see a blizzard forming out there.

"Man and I glad I don't have to be out in that mess" I thought to myself.

I turned over and dosed off only to be awaked a few hours later. I felt something warm grab my cold shivering hands.

It was him. It was my beloved sensei. I sat up with him still holding my hand. He was sitting on the edge of my bed I could see he was trying hard not to awake me. Obviously it didn't work. "I-I-I'm sorry I tried not startling you but…..I just need to see you again."

He answered before I even got a chance to ask what he was doing here. Without thinking I got fell forward and hugged him. He took off his mask and we kissed once again, and this time the idiot wasn't there to stop us.

I scooted back on the bed as he climbed on. He leaned forward as he pushed his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell back wards with him on top of me.

I had my hands pressed against his chest. I slowly moved them up to grab his zipper on his jacket and pulled it off. Next, his shirt.

As I went for his pant he grabbed away and pulled away from the kiss. He stood up and I started at his nice body.

"You can't do this you know," he started but I interrupted.

"I don't care if Tsunade finds out Kakashi I love you."

"…..You can't do this you know I'm the lead….."

I smiled as he lifted my shirt

----------

*next morning*

I rolled over and arose to Kakashi lying next to me

"Shit! Tsunade is going to be here any minute…Kakashi get up"

I said panicked as I shook him. Everything hit him and he realized that he needed to get out of there he hurried up and grabbed his stuff, got dressed and went out my window.

Just as he did she came almost taking down my door. She walked into me on my bed

"Get some close on Haruno I don't have all day" she said more gruff than usual

---------

Missions continued as always. We saw each other almost every time we got off. We usually ate dinner at his place where it was secluded from everyone.

I also somehow went on our daily missions without showing any P.D.A.

About a 2 or 3 months passed and I grew concerned.

We couldn't hide it any longer……….


End file.
